


Both Ways

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Academy Era, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jim/OC is only, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: “Was there a memo I missed?”“What?”“You can search through all the previous editions of your medical journals, right? Can you just check for me and see if anybody’s figured out when and why sixty-nining seems to have become illegal and I just don’t know about it.”(for day 30 of Trektober 2019, wildcard)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Trektober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508747
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182
Collections: Trektober 2019





	Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Not remotely on time, but a fitting commemoration for my 69TH WORK POSTED ON AO3 wooo exciting alright here's the porn

“Hey, shift ‘round- I’ll do you, too.”

“Oh, no, that’s alright.”

“You sure? I don’t want to be the only one-“

“I just don’t like it.”

“Okay. After, though?”

“Mmm.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, right there-“

-

“Was there a memo I missed?” Jim asks later, when he’s clean and showered because he knows full well that he’ll be completely denied otherwise, will be lucky if he even gets through the door to Bones’ quarters if he’s still smelling like sex and that cloying jasmine perfume the girl was wearing.

As it is, he’s just glared at from where Bones sits at the table, surrounded by padds.

“What?”

“You can search through all the previous editions of your medical journals, right? Can you just check for me and see if anybody’s figured out when and why sixty-nining seems to have become fucking illegal and I just don’t know about it.”

“If you’re going to search for sex acts in Academy servers you can use your own damn login. And it’s not illegal, just- kind of juvenile, isn’t it?”

“Juve- okay, firstly, gross. And secondly, why the fuck?” 

“Just feels like something you’d do when you don’t really have enough time to devote to doing it properly, that’s all.”

“Properly.”

“Without- distractions. So all your attention can be on pleasing your partner.”

“So what, you don’t think two people can enjoy themselves at the same time?”

“That’s not- damnit Jim, I have actual work to do, you know.”

“You- don’t, do you? Think they can both enjoy themselves.”

Bones’ half-hearted glare and refusal to argue his side are proof enough that Jim’s right. A lot of the fight goes out of him, but it’s replaced with an indignance on Bones’ behalf that’s hard to repress.

Except Bones is possibly the most aggressively defensive person Jim’s ever met, and he knows if he doesn’t let his genuine sympathy shine through, he’s going to get pushed away. “It works out, usually. When both people are trying equally. To please each other.”

“Yes, thank you, I have had marriage counselling.”

“And- don’t take this the wrong way-“ Jim attempts, futilely, because Bones is already preparing to, glaring darkly, brow arched- “You have had partners who weren’t your wife, too, right?”

Silence.

“Bones!” Fuck sympathy, Jim’s going to be outraged, just for a minute. He’s tempted to flip the table. “You’re so hot! That’s such a waste!”

“Not now, Jim.”

“You say that, but is there ever gunna be a later?”

“Nope. I don’t want to talk about it, can you just-”

No, Jim cannot just. He kicks the table out of the way, much to Bones’ shortly-to-be-voiced aggravation, and plops himself down in Bones’ lap. He wraps his arms loosely around Bones’ neck, and he gives him his most sincere smile, so different to the usual leer he uses when he’s trying to get something. “Maybe I don’t want to talk about it either.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“In more ways than one.” Jim does wink, then, because how could he not. Bones is everything he’s never even known he needed in a friend and Jim’s lately been realising he’s also all he wants in something more. For once, he doesn’t feel like he’s playing catch-up in all discernible relationship milestones. They both have jagged edges and they complement each other so well and they’d be so fucking good together. Jim hasn’t fallen so far he’d refuse an offer of casual sex for fear of endlessly suffering, forever craving more, but he’d like it to be more than that, if Bones will have him.

Jim’s noticed a few covert looks, felt more than a few unnecessary touches, can see Bones’ breathing quickening in the rise and fall of his chest, and he thinks he will.

He’s possibly not explaining it all that well, though, because Bones just glares, incredulous.

“You’d fuck me to prove a point.”

“Well I was going to blow you to prove a point, but I can have more than one point, about thirty minutes apart, with the right motivation.” No, definitely not explaining it well. With effort and a moderate amount of repressed terror, Jim adds, “Or, uhh- we could go for dinner first. I don’t mind being wrong- long as I’m with you.”

Bones’ expression softens. One of his hands rests against the small of Jim’s back, and he smiles. Jim’s never seen that from so close before, can’t help the way his own lips twitch in answer.

Bones’ other hand wraps around his jaw, preventing him from looking away, not that he could, caught up in endlessly loving hazel eyes. “And all those others, who might have points of their own?”

“I don’t want to debate with anybody but you, Bones.”

“This metaphor is getting pretty damn laboured.”

“So stop talking.” Jim pushes into Bones’ hold on him, lets his gaze slip down, to soft pink lips he wants to feel against his own, so badly.

And after a moment, he gets his wish. He hums happily into a sweet, gentle kiss, feels Bones roll his eyes in the flutter of lashes against his cheek, goes slowly because there hasn’t been anyone else, not in years; Bones is far too convinced he’s broken for that.

Jim likes him just as he is.

Well, he could actually like him a little more, if- “Take off your shirt?”

Bones is surprisingly agreeable, even goes further than that. It’s a surprise, but Jim’s certainly not complaining, not as Bones helps to undress him, too, his usually steady hands fumbling a little with the buttons.

“Come on,” Bones says, too, and pulls Jim in the direction of the bedroom once they’ve spent long, slow minutes learning one another, when the containment of their clothing is beginning to feel oppressive.

And Jim’s certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but- “You sure?”

“I’m not going to Academy Medical with an injury sustained while attempting to sixty-nine at the kitchen table.”

It’s Jim who gets to the bed first, dragging Bones down with him, wrestling playfully until he has him on his back, looking a little uncertain but smiling. More kissing helps to level him out a bit, and Jim’s patient as well as intent on proving this is a sexual act worth repeating. He has excellent motivation, and he’s not about to rush this.

Bones is gorgeous, always has been. With his hair ruffled from where he was in such a hurry to get his shirt off, his cheeks a little flushed, his pants undone to reveal black underwear and frame that dark trail of hair leading from from his navel, he’s practically perfect.

“God, look at you,” Jim whispers, reverent, and Bones won’t meet his eyes. “I mean it. You’re gorgeous. I’m lucky. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

Bones snorts, still staring somewhere off to the left. “Didn’t think you’d be such a gentleman.”

“I mean I am about to stick my dick in your mouth so-“

That gets the laugh Jim had been hoping for, dispels a little of the nervous tension, makes him smile a little too as he trails gentle touches up and down that toned chest. “This can be fun. It’s just me, Bones. Nothing to prove. You don’t like it, we’ll try something else.”

Bones reaches for the fastenings of Jim’s pants, makes aggressive attempts to defeat them even as he curls one hand around the back of Jim’s neck and kisses him, long and slow and just the right amount of wet. He’s a little shy, but responds well to Jim’s coaxing, gives as good as he gets and it’s not long before they’re kicking the last of their clothing aside, wrapped up in each other, so much closer than they’ve ever been.

It’s fucking awesome. Bones laughs again when Jim says it, but at least it gives him the confidence to say, with only minor hesitation and the slightest flush across his cheeks, “I’ve- never-“

“But you want to, right?”

“I want to.”

“Well, we’ll figure it out. Maybe, uhh- best off on our sides in case you’re overwhelmed by my incredible skills-“ Jim’s shoved back, at that, laughs as his hair’s mussed playfully and then he’s drawn back in for another kiss, Bones’ hands cradling his face, big and warm. “Just- no pressure. Only do what you want. Don’t try and copy me. Long as you keep your teeth out the way, it’s going to be amazing.”

“Got it,” Bones kisses him one more time, and then he’s looking down, between them, experimentally wrapping his fingers around Jim’s cock and stroking a few times, already feeling better than any number of Jim’s previous, poorly-considered encounters. “Let’s do this.”

Fuck, yes. Jim’s the one who shuffles around, hasn’t done this in far too long, is already feeling his arousal build at just the prospect. He splays his legs so Bones has better access, wants there to be nothing in his way, receives a sweet brush of lips to the inside of one of his thighs that makes him shiver and squirm. It’s a strange perspective, and Jim wishes he had all the time in the world to just look but he’s never been that good at holding himself back from what he wants.

When he wraps his hand around Bones’ cock, Bones’ whole body twitches before he can talk himself into relaxing, trusting Jim, allowing somebody new to touch him where so few have been before. Jim almost snorts with laughter thinking about the comparison to the stupid Starfleet spiel but knows this is not the time. He can mention it later. Bones will definitely appreciate it.

For now, he shuffles in, a little awkward but entirely worth it, Bones’ hand stroking his side, soothing him and maybe building himself up for more. Jim’s happy to make the first move. Bones has a magnificent cock, long and hard and straight and they both moan helplessly when Jim leans in to take just the head on his tongue. He tastes good, clean, and it’s new but familiar.

And okay, Jim maybe loves this position because he deeply enjoys both giving and receiving oral sex. Not everyone does, but he comes like nothing else when there’s a heavy weight pressing down on his tongue, restricting his breathing, and people have tried to simulate that same feeling with fingers and toys but it’s just not the same.

And nothing has ever felt like this, knowing it’s Bones who not only wants him but loves him, who will be here when they’re done, who will sleep pressed up against Jim’s back like even the thought of there being space between them is too much.

He laps at the pre-come Bones is already leaking, swirls his tongue, works at memorising the feel of him, the orientation strange and as unfamiliar as doing this with Bones himself. He’s going slowly, giving them both time to adjust, and at the first cautious, soft, wet touch to his own cock he mewls pitifully, cut deep by the dual sensations. He’d thought he’d be the one in control of the pace but it feels so good he’s not sure he can.

He does his best to keep from thrusting into the heat of Bones’ mouth though, can at least do that, even if he lets out another wrecked, tremulous sound as lips wrap around the head, as Bones’ tongue explores the shape of him, only occasionally grazing with his teeth.

Jim needs to up his game, carefully shuffles closer so he can take Bones’ cock fully in his mouth, so he can guide a strong thigh back and wrap his hand around it as he takes a deep breath and sinks down. He only stops when his nose touches the hollow of Bones’ hip, feels the hot breath of Bones’ answering curse where Jim’s wet and sensitised, just closes his eyes and savours the stretch of his throat, the satisfaction of being filled.

It’s with great reluctance that he pulls back. “You’re doing great, Bones, don’t push yourself,” he manages to pant, when he’s let Bones’ cock slip past his lips as slowly as possible, unwilling to let him go. Bones is already trembling, his breathing shaky when he takes advantage of Jim’s withdrawal to regain some control, taking Jim’s cock a little deeper into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he can’t reach when it threatens to trigger his gag reflex.

He is good, especially considering his inexperience, sucks wetly and keeps his teeth out the way, bobs his head in a rhythm that builds Jim’s pleasure higher and falters when Jim swirls his tongue again. It’s clearly not instinctive for him, the multi-tasking, but Jim doesn’t mind giving him a moment to catch up, kisses his way down to the base and back again, slow and deliberate, relishing the sensation of hot, silken skin against his lips, the exchange where they’re both sensitive and every touch sends sparks just pleasantly trickling down Jim’s spine.

“Fuck, Jim-“ Bones sounds wonderfully, gorgeously wrecked when he manages that, when he lets Jim’s cock leave his mouth for the scant moments it takes him to speak and then returns to suckling, like he can’t bear to stop. “I need you to come first, I can’t-“

“Can you make it another round? I want to come with you stuffed down my throat, it won’t take long-“

“Jesus fucking Christ how are you like this-“

“You’re doing so well, Bones, you feel so good-“

“Hottest thing I’ve ever seen-“

“Don’t feel like you need to swallow, alright, I’m gunna but you don’t have to-“ And Jim’s close, driven there by Bones’ mouth and Bones’ words and all the stupid feelings that have been building up for so long, and he goes as slow as he can but he knows it’s good, being buried in the tight constriction of his throat that ripples and vibrates with his moans as he comes, spurting onto Bones’ tongue, milked through it by Bones’ hand, his grip tightening as he can’t wait another moment either.

Bones has to pull back, coughs a little as he empties down Jim’s throat, but his hand grips tight and Jim rolls his hips through the last ripples of his climax even as he swallows, closing his eyes to best savour the sensation of Bones’ cock pulsing, past his lips, over his tongue, deep inside him.

Fuck, it’s good. Jim withdraws slowly, catches the last weak spurt of come on his tongue and swallows before he reluctantly lets Bones slip free. “You alright?” Jim manages to pant then, sated and fulfilled like he’s been so rarely, with anybody else, resting his head on Bones’ thigh, looking down at the wreck he’s made of this gorgeous man.

“That was- fantastic.”

“Right?”

“We’ll have to try it all the other ways, though. For comparison.”

Jim muffles his laughter in Bones’ thigh, and then against his neck when he refuses to let Jim kiss him even after he went to all the trouble of shuffling back around, wrinkling his nose. “We can try it any way you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
